


Roses

by coraloudssssss



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: A little angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hope you enjoy, Jacob is actually a sweet dude, Kevin tries to push people away, M/M, Multi, florist/tattoo AU, stan the boyz, tuff backstory for Kevin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coraloudssssss/pseuds/coraloudssssss
Summary: ⌜⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀                            ⌝A florist/tattooist. Completely opposite of what you think of. Kevin and Jacob are both in college but have working jobs, hopefully, careers later on. Although Kevin doesn't look like a florist, he's in love with making bouquets and flowers, it takes his mind off the complicated things in his life. Kevin is rather closed and quiet which everyone in his college questions why. Jacob on the other hand is a tattooist and has tattoos over his arms. He's very kind, which a lot of people find crazy, cause he looks like a badass, but he's determined to make Kevin his best friend, as the younger keeps pushing him awayOrJacob really wants to find out why Kevin is closed-off himself as much as possible, but no matter how much he tries Kevin is always one step ahead of him.⌞⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀                            ⌟
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Lee Juyeon/Son Youngjae | Eric
Kudos: 22





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back with another story lmao, I haven't completed my other ones but in working on that, for real this time. Things have been tough and new changes and stuff I hope you all understand!
> 
> Me and (ex) best friend wrote this story, so we both own the credit. She started posting it on her Wattpad account but something happened to her account on there so we're putting it on here! Hope you enjoy :)

**Prologue**

**── - ˏˋ ✎ ˊˎ - ──**

❝You never told me you had a tattoo. Why a rose?❞

The younger smiled faintly, ❝Yeah...well it just never came up, I guess. it represents my mom, before she passed away, she was obsessed with growing roses as a florist. I got it because if her.❞

The older caressed the raven's back before responding,❝ I'm pretty sure she was an amazing florist.❞

❝...yeah...❞


	2. A Cute Library Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob bumps into Kevin ;)

_**CHAPTER 1** _

**A CUTE LIBRARY GUY**

── - ˏˋ ✎ ˊˎ - ──

_**❝DOESN'T HE LOOK RUDE, THOUGH?❞** _

A girl whispered to her best friend about Jacob who was walking down the halls.

Yes, Jacob had tattoos over his arms, which made him a badass, but inside he was a sweet bean, who would gladly take care of anyone. Hell, even the grandmas.

Jacob wasn't necessarily popular, but a lot of people did know who he was since he was the only one who stood out due to his tattoos. His tattoos consist of stars, constellations, or really aesthetic quotes. Yes, a lot of girls were all over him, we know it's disgusting.

Anyways, Jacob loves to have tattoos over his body, mostly his arms, a lot of people see it as “Oh, those are some cool tattoos.” but besides those comments, it helps him take away the stress he’s faced with every day.

Today as a typical Monday, Jacob currently had his morning classes along with Eric who was currently running to catch up with the older.

“Yo, my man!” Eric brought the brown-headed boy into a headlock, while he struggled to get out of Eric's headlock. Eric was the energetic boy that everyone knows. His brightness just made everyone, well, happy. And there was no doubt that he was best friends with the angel tattoo boy, Jacob. 

“Yah, Eric let go of me!” Jacob managed to breathe once the young one let him out of the headlock. Jacob sometimes couldn’t with the younger. Eric could be annoying at the times, and the younger did know that, but he knows where he needs to back off, but Jacob really cared for the younger. 

“Are you going to the party tomorrow?” Eric questioned. This party was going to be one of the biggest ones yet. The sad thing is, Jacob had work that night as well as he wasn’t into parties like that. 

So the answer was obvious, “ Eric, you know parties aren’t my thing. Besides, I have work tomorrow.” The younger automatically sighed at the answer that he received. The two enter the library searching for the books that they needed for their classes. 

_Was it Nothing to Envy_?

Jacob bumped into a guy with red hair while trying to find out which book he needed for his history class.

The tattooed boy immediately looked up and started to apologize, “I'm so sorry! Are you okay?” 

The cute redhead just gave him a ‘next time please watch where you're going’ look or more of a ‘just leave me the hell alone’ look.

“Yeah.” Jacob immediately hands over the book that dropped when he bumped into the cute looking guy.

The guy was named Kevin apparently, he was popular as well, but he was known for being reserved to himself. So it made everyone want to get to know him, but as we all probably figured out, Kevin isn't someone who openly talks to anyone.

He gives Jacob one more glance before leaving.

_Woah...he was really cute_.

Jacob smiled at how the redhead was really cute, although his personality didn't really suit how he looked, a lot of people said he didn't suit tattoos.

“Yo, you good?” Eric waved his hand in front of the older's face. Jacob immediately snapped out of his thoughts and gripped his book in the process. He nodded as the two of them paid for their books for history class.

“Eric...do you know that Kevin guy?” Jacob questioned out of nowhere, walking to their class. 

“Um...sorta? He's pretty popular because girls think he's that ‘mysterious guy, but once you get to know him he's a very sweet guy’ all I know is he's friends with Sunwoo and Chanhee, and even they say he doesn't really talk much besides nodding his head and if you count that as talking...then I don't know you.” Eric laughed, but it made him question himself.

**_❛Why would he want to know what Kevin is like…?❜_ **

“Don't tell me you're gonna try to pressure the guy to tell you about himself!” Eric complained, sighing in the process when he saw the older nod his head.

“Well, not pressuring but I really want to know him! And it's not pressuring if you're gonna start a conversation with someone!” Jacob scoffed playfully, defending himself as he went on.

He was now determined to make friends or even acquaintances with the redhead.


	3. Another Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another encounter has occurred guys

**_CHAPTER 3_ **

**ANOTHER ENCOUNTER. . .**

**── - ˏˋ ✎ ˊˎ - ──**

_**IT WAS MORNING. . .** _

The sun crept on the tattooed boy's face. He forgot to close the curtains and now he was squinting, trying to keep his eyes shut by the lighting that kept shining on him.

The boy wakes up to the sunlight and sits up, not even before his alarm that blared a piercing sound went off. His choosing morning classes was a bad idea. 

Jacob managed to get dressed without almost tripping over his own body or even air. He didn't get much sleep last night due to his roommates, Sangyeon and Changmin coming to the dorm late, and when I say, I mean late last night, forgetting their password dragging what appears to be a drunk Eric. 

This morning was going to be rowdy. 

The older didn't feel bad for not going to the party, he loved work more than anything, besides seeing the cute redhead in his University.

As a matter of fact, he didn't despise parties, he felt bored, every time he went, he'd always had thoughts of him leaving, drifting into him zoning out. It made his heart race seeing the looks of other people, they're always judging his tattoos whether he suits them or not. 

Jacob walked out of his room, meeting Sangyeon in the process who was feeding Eric some hangover soup.

“I told you guys not to go since you have classes today.” The brown-headed boy only laughed at the two. The idea of going to a party when you had classes the next day was an absurd thought process. If you know you had class the next day why go. 

“Shush Jacob, just because you are no fun doesn't mean you have to rub it in our faces.” Eric stuck his tongue out at the older before continuing, “Besides Sanggie got laid again. So it was all good.” Eric held up an okay sign.

Jacob almost spits out the water he was drinking but managed to swallow it. “You got laid again!? By who? Eric?” The angel boy joked before getting hit behind the head.

The deep-brown-eyed boy swatted Eric's hands before a needy Changmin appeared, rubbing his head against Jacob's back. 

The soft boy felt a smiling creeping on his lips and turned around to give Changmin a hug that he knew the younger one needed. “I see the dancer went too. Hmm?” Jacob played with the dancer's soft black hair.

“Never again. I almost couldn't keep my hands away from slapping Chanhee in the face for being the dumbass he is! Although I did meet a cool dude on the way back to the dorms. His name is Kevin I believe…” 

Jacob paused in silence…

_The cute jerk from the library!?_

“You okay? Jakey?” Changmin waved his hand in front of the boy but he got no response from him.

Eric and Sangyeon only laughed, which sounded like a suppressed scoff. Changmin gave the two a questionable look as Sangyeon started to explain.

“Jacob really wants to be friends with the younger, but it's clearly the redhead who shows no interest in him.” Sangyeon laughed, receiving a death glare from Jacob. 

Changmin pulled out of the embrace he was in and sat on the stool, to make the older snap out of it.

“You don't know that! Last night we even talked so hah!” Jacob rolled his eyes playfully, hearing the spoon drop from Eric's hands.

“Yah! When was this!? You didn't tell me you and he talked!” Everyone shared a small laugh before it all got somewhat serious again.

“I met him at a florist store and we just shared a little conversation, nothing too serious.” Jacob gave the younger a small grin, receiving a sigh.

Jacob continued to get ready for his morning classes but seeing the dancer who takes night classes made him question why he was up.

“Min, why are you up this early? Your classes don't start until 7 pm.” The angel questioned, in return, he only got a groan that came out of the dancer's mouth. 

“Around 2 pm I'm supposed to be having a dance battle with Juyeon.” Changmin banged his head on the island that was present.

The two best dancers were Juyeon and Changmin, always settling for the title but they have never once talked to each other.

It's always been competing for the best dancer on campus, which Changmin obviously wanted more than anything, this means a lot of idol companies would scout him if he becomes the best dancer on the campus, but he couldn't do that if Juyeon kept getting in his way. 

“Wait with Juyeon!? I didn't know that. I mean Juyeon didn't tell me. I will support you both tho, bro!” Eric exclaimed. 

Oh Eric, the boy who was in love with his best friend, Juyeon. Eric could never stop talking about that boy. Every day, he comes into his friend's dorm talking about how cute the older is and it drives Changmin nuts.

“I don't know Eric, maybe if you would talk to me more, then maybe I would've told you.” The dancer had scoffed, walking back into his room as everyone looked so confused.

“...Did I say something wrong?” Jacob and Sangyeon only facepalmed at the younger's question.

· · · · · {✿}

Over at Kevin's dorm, he woke up early to play his piano quietly before waking up the younger, Chanhee who he had to drag back to the dorm after he went out to have a couple of drinks with some of his friends. He actually met a boy named Changmin on the way back. The dancer seemed pretty cool to the redhead. 

Kevin usually plays his piano around this time, to calm his nerves down before he goes to classes. After a couple of minutes of playing the piano, he wakes up the hungover boy.

“I wanna skip today!!!” Chanhee almost managed to get up the correct way except he failed due to him falling on the floor. 

“Your fault. Anyways, I'm not waiting on your ass. I'm gonna go.” Kevin stepped over the pink-haired boy, flicking him in the forehead before hearing the annoying younger hurrying up to catch up with him.

Luckily Chanhee was able to walk with Kevin before the redhead left him in the dust. 

“So tell me more about you and Jacob.” Chanhee wiggled his eyebrows at the older, hearing a sound of annoyance releasing from his lips.

“All we did was talk...that's it.” Kevin murmured, still receiving wiggling eyebrows front he younger.

“So he didn't take you to his dorm to have sex?” The pink tilted his head, seeing the redhead's face turning into a pink shade. 

“What the hell is wrong with you!?” Kevin exclaimed, the first time being loud it made the younger tease him even more.

Kevin will never hear the end of this. 

· · · · · {✿}

The two males headed to their respective classes and at the end of their morning classes, they heard about the dance battle that was supposed to be going on today.

“Can we go!? Please, Kevin, I'll buy you a slushie after?” Chanhee pleaded for the older to go with him. 

The redhead sighed and nodded his head, making Chanhee squealed now dragging the poor moonboy to the outside of their University. 

The crowd was huge already. Everybody was cheering on the two dancers. Chanhee continued to pull the older for a better spot. 

"See!? Isn't this fun?" The pink boy giggled watching Changmin show off his moves which managed to wow the people as always. 

Kevin was surprised to see the younger. He met him yesterday which he found unexpected. Changmin was a dancer. Of course, he did the drama between the two, Juyeon and Changmin, though his brain didn't really care.

Or scratch that, He didn't really care as he was in his own world.

Everybody was filming the two, as words of encouragement came out of their mouths. 

The redhead continued to watch the two with amazement in his eyes. Until his eyes started to drift the boy with the brown hair.

_Jacob is here?_

Jacob's eyes met with the younger's giving a small smile to him before the redhead sighed and managed to get Chanhee's hand off of his as he started to walk away. 

He didn't want the older to get too close to him. Or else the walls that he built to keep people away would crumble down.

And he...well he didn't want that. 

Jacob frowned and ran to catch with the younger, pulling him to face the older. 

"What's wrong?" Jacob mumbled, clearly seeing the redhead not happy or showing any smiles to him. Kevin shrugged his hand off and rolled his eyes.

"Do you think we're friends now because I shared a little conversation? When do you learn to stay away from me?" 

The angel wasn't super shocked by the younger's response because he knew that the redhead was like this all the time. 

It was hard getting to know Kevin. He never let anyone in, which made him suffer at times. 

"I just want...to become friends with you..that's all" The angel boy murmured looking down at his clenched fist.

The younger did feel a tiny bit bad. He didn't mean to hurt the older he just wanted him to back off a bit. Kevin being close to him made rumors and he hated rumors because being popular already made him hate himself more than ever.

"Look, Jacob, I'm not the type to have friends and talk to them 24/7. It's not a good choice to become friends with me. You'll hate it." This time Kevin spoke softly to the older making him look back at Kevin with puppy eyes.

"But...Sunwoo and Chanhee are your friends and they put up with you. How come you don't think I will." Jacob looked at him, his head tilted made the younger felt a pain in his heart. 

"Because they know stuff that I keep personal to myself and if I told you...then you wouldn't understand…" The redhead walked off going back to his dorm without the pink boy.

_What won't I understand?_


End file.
